I Don't
by Sterwolf59
Summary: The wedding was finally there, Neil was shaking, Ryan was smiling, and someone in the audience had no desire to see this wedding through. Someone who knew both of them very well... -Rated: M for violence and language, Celtic Thunder of course-


_**(Hey guys! So this is it the book where Neil and Ryan finally get married. It's been te' damn long! By the way I should mention this now I'm extended my series more. I know I said only ten but you know what! I thought of some amazing plot line that would just be amazing for this series. after you are done here you need to look up dancingdaydreams and here's why - they have started a new CT series of their own and so far it's amazing. Also if you haven't yet make sure you are keeping up with hookedonwords and irishbrat4ever because they have both been feeling a little discouraged and they need more then my support to create more CT awesomeness that I know you love! -Love, Sterwolf59)**_

"I'm sorry Neil. If I could I would." An old friend of me' father's said as he sigh into the reciever. I just took a deep breath as another problem arose.  
"Well thanks Walter I appreciate that ye' were trying." I said calmly as inside I took a deep sigh.  
"Alright I got te' go wife wants te' go out te' dinner tonight."  
"Okay talk te' ye' later." I hung up the phone before I heard his response. I toss the phone in front of me and it bounced on the bed almost falling off, I put me' arms beneath me' head as I let out a deep breath te' show I was irritated. The bedroom where Ryan and I had so many memories seemed empty and flat with only one of us here. The front door of the apartment opened and three voices flooded in, one was a deep baritone (Damian), one had a nice smooth sound (Keith), and the third was rough and low but sincere in every way (Ryan). They were back from there little basketball game with Declan, Emmet, and Paul.  
"It wasn't me' fault ye' just got in way of the ball." Ryan laughed loudly as I felt his presence enter our room where I laid.  
"Ye' threw it at me' head!" Keith shouted back but laughed te' with Damo and I heard the guest bedroom close.  
"Hey ,babe, what's wrong?" He asked as I heard our door shut and I reluctantly moved me' arms te' me' sides with a huff. I was trying te' take as much of the space on the bed as possible. The cast that was on me' leg felt thick and annoying and I was so glad that it was coming off tomorrow.  
"We lost our minister." I didn't truly care we could always get a replacement, besides the wedding wasn't for another month (we also lost our band for the reception so we pushed the date back farther), the biggest problem was that we had te' start the next tour soon so we were quickly running out of time.  
"Why can't John do it?" Ryan unzipped his light jacket and threw it on the bed at me' feet. His dark grey t-shirt had sweat dripping down it as his hair was dark and wet. His face was flushed making his blue eyes stand out more then they already did, his nylon shorts were snug on his waist but were comfortably baggy and looked just plain out sexy on him.  
"Well apparently he can't take anymore time off. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off, it's not like that will actually get us married. It's the documents before that are important."  
"Neil." Ryan made me look at him, as he gently put one knee on the bed shifting the weight toward him. His shoes were missing but his grey socks looked snug and warm. "Look at me." He gently put a hand on me' check, his hand smooth but callous, his eyes stare into mine. "Neil if ye' want this wedding then I will make it work. It doesn't matter if it gets us married or not if ye' want it then I will make it happen." Ryan was serious as he asked the question he was setting up. "So do ye' want this work?"  
"Yes." I said looking into his eyes. "Ryan I-"  
"Neil," He silenced me as he leaned forward. "Don't apologize. Here's what we're gonna do." His lips were only a breath away from mine, and I had te' close me' eyes in order te' try and resist him. "First I'm gonna take off me' t-shirt." His hands reached the hem of the shirt gently curling it as they it was lifted above his head revealing a thing layer of black hair that coated from his collar bone te' his stomach. Instantly he was right in front of me again. "Then I'm gonna kiss ye'." Following his words his lips met mine with a sweet tender tap, but he pulled back before I could truly enjoy the contact. "And finally ye'r gonna go into the kitchen where Keith and Damian are making our dinner." He was off the bed and rustling in his discarded jacket for his phone then he looked te' me.  
"Ye'r so mean." I pouted and he just smiled at me. Ryan opened the door then helped me up gently wrapping a hand around mine pulling up te' me' one good leg. He handed me the crutches I left on the ground and prodded me te' the door.  
"Yes I am, that's why I'm gonna call our wedding planner and fix the wedding that ye' want." He chuckled before he shut the door behind me leaving me te' do nothing but follow his orders. -About an hour later-  
I glanced at the door for the fifth time and yet no change. I could hear Ryan's low voice murmuring away but yet I couldn't make out a single word he said, and the mystery continued for a little longer.  
"Who's he talkin' te'?" Damian asked setting several empty plates on the table where I sat.  
"I'm guessing Sharon. We lost our minister." I replied as Damo set an extra plate at the table.  
"Hope ye' don't mind Paul joinin' us for dinner, he should be here soon he just want home te' change." Damian heard what I said and gave me a sympathetic smile as he spouted out the random piece of information. "Don't worry about the minister thing I'm sure ye'll find somebody-" the next part Damian muttered under his breath "probably very soon."  
"Hey Neil ye'r cast comes off tomorrow right?" Keith walked in with a giant bowl of dry finger-food.  
"Yeah I'm so excited, I don't want this damn thing on anymore and the first thing I'm gonna do is-"  
"Whoa, slow down guy ye' don't need te' say it. We already know what ye' want te' do te' Ryan." Keith snickered at his own commented as Damian laughed out loud.  
"I was gonna say take a shower! They're absolutely hell with this thing on." Me' retort wasn't as funny but I laughed at Keith anyway. Finally the bedroom door opened and Ryan stepped out in a pair of black sweat pants, white t-shirt, and grey Aeropostale hoodie that I bought for him a couple days before me' accident. His feet were bare and made a low pat on the ground as he walked over te' us with a smile on his face.  
"Okay so she got us a nice church hall for the ceremony, the reception hall is the same, and the band has been taken care of. Also I scheduled the appointment at city hall for us right before." He had the smile of victory. "All we need is te' find somebody else te' be the minister and we will have everything set and perfect for the third time." He gently kissed me' hair before joining Keith in bringing in food. There was a knock on the door.  
"Everybody! Put ye'r clothes on I don't want te' walk in on ye'r orgy!" Paul's smartass remark allowed Damo te' punch his arm as he came into view. Paul just laughed and gave Keith a high-five (apparently he liked the joke te') Ryan took his spot next te' me with a smile. "Wow Ryan ye' just dressed all fancy just for me?" He joked some more. Ryan just tussled his hair before responding.  
"Of course, because ye' know me' life is just te' look nice for ye'." The rest of our company took their seats and then the conversation began.  
"So how is re-planning the wedding?"  
"Oh fine. We lost our minister guy today though." Ryan replied causal as he began digging in.  
"Oh did ye'?" Paul's eyes twinkled with a spark of mischief. "What a shame."  
"Yeah and we don't have anyone in mind yet." Ryan filled his mouth after his comment and then Paul looked te' me.  
"This wedding will take place after ye' sign the papers right?"  
"Aye." I responded taking a drink from me' cup.  
"So technically it doesn't matter if the minister is actually church folk or not right?" I nodded slowly as I waited for the one thing I felt was building in Paul's blue eyes of trouble. "So if someone ye' know wanted te' be the ministir , theorectically , he would be allowed cause it doesn't really matter." Another nodd of me' head and Damian just chuckled te' himself as Keith and Ryan were having an eating contest and both of their faces looked worse than a four-years-old's.  
"Do ye' want te' be our ministir?" I asked trying te' play into Paul's game while being cautious.  
"Oh I don't know that's such a big responsibility." Paul feigned uninterest as he took a large careful bite of his food. "I guess I should since no one else is avalible."  
"Oh I'm sure we can find someone." I teased back. Paul's eyes snapped as he clearly didn't anticipate me' response.  
"Of course I'll do it!" Paul said, Damian smiled over at him as Ryan quickly got more food trying te' catch up te' Keith on their little contest. I rolled me' eyes slowly making sure he saw. Damian burst into a wave of laughter as Ryan coughed and Keith knew he had won.  
"Careful." I snickered as I gently tapped me' boyfriends back.  
"So being ye'r ministir I get to prepare a speech right? On the union and whatever?" Paul asked as he slowly took concentrated bites.  
"Yeah I guess but don't worry ye' have a month te' prepare, assuming ye' don't already have one." I smiled at him as I finished me' first plate and reached for more.  
"ummm...actually-" Ryan took a drink before continuing. "We only have a couple weeks now. Sharon and I arranged for a different band but they are only avalible for that day with the courthouse also free." He shruged as he seemed te' not mind, I was shocked he had done so much in such a short time. Not te' say he's lazy I just didn't think he wanted this wedding this bad. "It's great te' have friends who work there." He smiled proud of himself as we all keep eating (Paul eating unusally less then normal). Damian was the first te' comment.  
"Hey, Paul are ye' not hungry? Cause ye' bearly ate more then a single plate."  
"Yeah, I'm watching me' very manly figure." As Paul spoke he ran a hand across his chest then he gave a hardy laugh. "I just have been trying to cut back on the amount of stuff I eat, just figured it's time te' get in shape." He smiled at us and we all knew the real reason, George was doing the same thing so of course Paul was gonna follow him. They were a strange pairing, yet the seemed te' work then again Emmet and Cameron seemed te' work. Damo and Ryan just rolled his eyes, and Keith just chuckled te' himself in an evil manner.  
"Paul, don't let George tell ye' want te' do. Ye' are a beautiful man, and don't let him tell ye' otherwise." Paul rolled his eyes at Keith's comment, but the fun part came next. "Paul?" Keith got the other man's attention as the rest of us slowly drifted our gaze te' him. "Here have some more." With that and a flick of his spoon some of the mashed potatoes went flying till the made contact with Paul's cheek. The war had begun.

The rest of the night pasted quickly full of laughter and joy as the food fight went for a little while till Damian fell out of his chair and hit his head on the wall. Keith started panicking immediately as awful memories filled all of our minds. Sleep was difficult because I was te' excited about the following day. I was getting me' cast off, and I could finally do more the basic things for me'self.  
"Ready te' get that damn leg-prison off?" Ryan asked as he zipped up his light jacket the following morning. Keith and Damo were snuggled up on the couch watching something I couldn't care about. "Absolutely!" I responded enthusiasticly as I hobbled me' way te' the door.  
"Keith remember noon!" Ryan shouted back into the apartment then we were on our way.  
"What happens at noon?" I asked as we made our way te' the elevator.  
"Keith is going to stay with little Jeremy as Damo goes over to see his parents for a couple days." He gave me a crooked smile before he gently slid up behind me wrapping his arms like a jacket around me' waist taking all of me' weight off of the crutches. "So we will have the entire night te' ourselves."  
"Sounds perfect te' me." I whispered as I leaned me' head back against his shoulder. He gently pressed a kiss te' me' neck, and again time seemed te' fly through a blur till we were leaving the doctor's office. The second the cast was off I instantly felt the need te' run. Thank god for Ryan cause that morning he helped me dress in running shorts and a thin t-shirt. It took me a second te' get use te' the weight of both legs again and almost tripped severaly times (Ryan keeping nearby te' keep me stable). I was reluctant te' get back into the car because I had been skipping and jumping all the way te' the vhecile but Ryan persuaded me, and by persuade I mean he threated not te' kiss me anymore today if I didn't. The ride was a literal hell as I couldn't move and Ryan chuckled at me the entire way to the destination. Finally the car came to a final stop and I all but jumped out of the car.  
"Declan's?" I looked at the house I had come to recently. The sun shining bright over head.  
"Ye' didn't get the chance te' swim at the party so I asked if we could borrow the pool...he said we could." Ryan smiled wickedly as he undid his seat belt. I got out of the car and noticed neither Declan's nor Seana's car was there. The house was silent as there wasn't any signs of life.  
"Nobodies home?"  
"no they went te' stay with her parents or something before our next tour." Me' eyes flashed te' him as he walked around his car and up te' the gate attached te' the large fence the covered the sight of pool and backyard. I felt a blush rise te' me' face as he opened the latch revealing the water and porch. I closed the door behind me as I noticed that Declan had left us two towels on one of the spare tables with a note:

Have fun ;p -Declan

I turned the note over in me' hand a couple times just waiting. Then I heard Ryan.  
"Hey, babe come on let's get in the water." He wrapped a hand around me' wrist and turned me te' him and I noticed he already had his shirt and jacket off. I smirked then pulled off me' shirt as I toed off me' shoes. He pulled off his shoes then knelt down te' take off his socks. When I was in nothing but me' boxer shorts and Ryan was in nothing but his briefs me' fiancee gently took me' hand in hs and pulled me close te' him.  
"Gra'im thu'.(I love ye')." His gaelic was almost flawless and I couldn't help but kiss him.  
"I love ye' more." I whispered into his neck as he pulled me close te' him. His hugs were always soft, gentle, and warm giving me a feeling of utter peace. God I wanted him so bad to just...well fuck me for lack of any better term. Te' hint me' want I gently nipped his skin, letting me' canine's take their time in leaving a mark. I felt his shoulders get a little tense as I could feel heat rushing into his veins.  
"Neil.." His whispered out me' name deeply. I gently kissed and nipped till me' lips were on his adam's apple. "stop, we're at someone else's house." He pushed on me' shoulders forcing me te' take a tiny half-step away from him.  
"And who's fault is that?" I asked with a crooked grin as I tried te' get closer te' him. This time he stopped me early.  
"Neil come on let's just go swimming first, then the second we get home I going te'-" He left his promise open as he turned on his heels and made a running start toward the pool. I was going to marry that man, and soon at that. The thought had me' heart start to pound as I raced toward him excited and couldn't wait till the day he was officially mine.

_**(I know that ending was kinda random but I needed to end it there and you will see why with Part 2. I hoped you liked it for some reason this chapter was hard to write and I know you are all dissapointed that it was the actually wedding but I needed to the throw a little more background in first. :P love, Sterwolf P.S. I promise that this is the last chapter that will be formated like this, the rest will be easier to read I swear.)**_


End file.
